1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to radiant heat collectors generally and specifically to ovens and to oven supports for grills for cooking materials from a source of heat preferably disposed slightly in front of the oven, such as a campfire or an indoor log fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of previous attempts have been made and some patented wherein a cooking oven was provided for supporting a grill on which food was to be cooked and wherein the source of heat was in front of the grill and the heat therefrom was reflected into the oven and onto the food on the grill to be cooked.
One very early patent relating to a domestic oven is Williston, U.S. Pat. No. 6,334 issued Jan. 11, 1831. The Williston patent discloses a portable domestic oven which is open at the front and has inclined reflecting surfaces with a grill supported therebetween on which the food to be cooked is placed. The Williston patent merely shows the general idea of having an oven which will support a grill for food to be cooked and which has a generally circular inclined top above the grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,774 to Willcox, issued on Sept. 28, 1831, shows a domestic oven similar to the Williston patent issued Jan. 11, 1831.
Another patent to Marshall et al. U.S. Pat. No. 132,167 for Broiler, issued Oct. 15, 1872, shows a similarly rounded inclined top for an oven or broiler of the type involved which contains a grill for supporting the food to be cooked. It is provided with adjustable feet to regulate the inclination and height of the reflectors.
Ryer U.S. Pat. No. 427,799, issued May 13, 1890, for "Oven Attachment for Drums" discloses a cooking oven which may be attached to a drum which is heated. The attachment providing the oven is circular at its front to conform to the round heat pipe and is generally oval in its configuration which supports the cooking grill. It provides a damper for regulating the amount of heat which is applied to the material to be cooked. However, it does not illustrate a complete oven for use with, for example, a horizontally disposed heat source, such as an open fire in front thereof, nor one which is formed of few readily attachable and detachable metal plates which form an elliptical oven for supporting a grill.
Mauck U.S. Pat. No. 868,465, issued Oct. 15, 1907, discloses a Combined Bucket and Cooker and is merely of general interest with respect to applicant's invention.
Lee U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,318 for a Solar Portable Stove and Pressure Cooker, issued Aug. 1, 1961, provides an oven in which solar heat is utilized to cook the food and shows a generally half circular reflector for the heat.
Lynch U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,866, issued Mar. 27, 1962 for Collapsible Reflector Oven discloses a reflector oven which is collapsible for carrying into a substantially flat configuration and has a partially circular reflector for heat. This includes lower vertical attachment portions and an upper inclined portion forming supports for a sheet of reflective metal which is arched between the opposite ends of the frames. It does not describe any particular shape for the metal foil reflector which is removable.